Stranger Beings
by A.Cym.Metrical.Mind
Summary: Hawkins, Indiana was never the same after the summer of 1985. It’s 2016 and the Party members are all grown up, living normal lives—which seemed impossible then. When a call reaches each one of them, El and her friends now return to the place whey once called home. Old and new faces welcome them back along with a new threat that feels so familiar... AU set in the future.
1. PROLOGUE

**Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.**

**...**

**Prologue**

Starting up systems... **L.E.G.I.O.N.**

online...

Logging in **UDA** database... log in successful...

File...

**PROJECT MKULTRA **(inactive... terminated)

Accessing files...

Hawkins National Lab... c.1950...

File...

**BRENNER, MARTIN.**.. status: deceased.

Accessing files...

**PROJECT INDIGO - **terminated

Subject 001 - N/A... inactive (terminated)

Subject 002 - N/A... inactive (terminated)

Subject 003 - Reed, Richard... inactive (terminated)

Subject 004 - Faust, Nicholas... inactive (terminated)

Subject 005 - N/A... inactive (terminated)

Subject 006 - Anderson, Francine... inactive (N/A)

Subject 007 - N/A... inactive (terminated)

Subject 008 - Prasad, Kali... active (last seen: Chicago 1987)

Subject 009 009.5 - Nicole and Natasha... both inactive (terminated)

Subject 010 - Codename: MindMonger... active (currently pacified)

Subject 011 - Hopper, Jane "El"... active (granted amnesty)

Subject 012 - N/A... N/A (N/A)

...

Access file: 1983

"Gate"... status: contained (closed)

"Demogorgon"... status: eliminated

Access file: 1984

"Demodogs"... status: eliminated

"Tunnel Network"... status: contained

"Mind Flayer"... status: unknown

Access file: 1985

"Diseased Rats"... status: contained (amalgamated with Mind Flayer flesh form)

"Flayed"... status: contained (amalgamated with Mind Flayer flesh form)

Flayed individuals: deceased

Access Files...

2016...

"**New Gate**"

Duplicate files...

Duplication, complete...

...

Connecting user...

Welcome, **Codename Bard**...

...

I'll be making the next chapters exciting, I promise. I had to write this down so I could establish some sort of flooring to the story (I hope that makes sense). Anyways, I'll try updating regularly.

I'll post the first chapter as soon as possible. I love Stranger Things and I really want to tell a story about this show I've grown attached to.

Better start writing anyways, so PEACE and I hope those reading will follow through.

Patience and trust. :-D

**Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Reunion (Will)

Heads up!

In this chapter, the Party will be reintroduced as grownups. When I was drafting the chapter, I thought of how things have changed as an individual and as a Party member while keeping their character intact.

I kinda decided to mix things a bit in their relationships to each other. Sooo... yeah: there will be some changes that the years have brought them and I will try to give backstories in the future.

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.

...

Chapter One

The Reunion

9:56 AM

March 15, 2016 - Monday

Perdue University, Indianapolis, Indiana

"—and that is how the famous Empire State Building was built."

Thirty freshmen sat and listened as their Architecture professor finished his lecture. Each student seemed to enjoy the course as one began to clap to be followed by the other twenty-nine.

"Now, now, it's not like I just recited the entirety of the Divine Comedy in Italian—which in fact, I can." The teacher said.

Moving to a different town and state after the summer of '85 was supposed to be a changing point in the life of Will Byers but somehow he ended up going back to Indiana as a university professor.

Jonathan and Nancy have been married for almost 25 years now and are living in New York with their daughter Barbara. Both his brother and sister-in-law are journalist working for the New York Times making Will assume that their first detective work in closing Hawkins Lab in the '84 pushed them to pursue the life they have now.

His Mom, is living in Maine in a home she found peace and safety. It's been years since both her boys moved out but aside from the occasional visits from friends and family, Joyce seems to enjoy her quiet life. Both Will and Jonathan made her very proud as she witnessed her sons have grown into good men.

He believes his love for education rooted from his former Science teacher, the enthusiastic Scott Clarke. Like Mr. Clarke back then, Will is famous among his students especially the freshmen he is teaching at the moment.

The whole classed began chanting "Mr. Byers" over and over until Will Byers gestured silence.

"Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita mi ritrovai per una selva oscura, ché la diritta via era smarrita.

Ahi quanto a dir qual era è cosa dura esta selva selvaggia e aspra e forte che nel pensier rinova la paura!

Tant' è amara che poco è più morte;

ma per trattar del ben ch'i' vi trovai,

dirò de l'altre cose ch'i' v'ho scorte.

Io non so ben ridir com' i' v'intrai,

tant' era pien di sonno a quel punto che la verace via abbandonai..."

Will's voice trailed off. He saw his students looking intently at him. Situations like this could lead him to a nervous breakdown as an awkward teen but that's not the case anymore. Professor William Byers isn't afraid of an audience anymore.

He forced a kind smile.

If only everyone knew what hell he has been through all those years ago...

"That was dark," Will nervously laughed to himself. "Trust me, if you guys understood that, you know what I mean."

With that, the bell rang.

"Well, that's that."

**...**

I've decided to divide this chapter by character so a chapter won't take so long to read.

Please point out anything that needs to be corrected. I'm open for correction.

Oh, and the Italian Divine Comedy part is somehow a random yet it felt connected to Will's role in the series especially Season 1 2.

**Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.**


	3. Chapter 1: The Reunion (Lucas)

**Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.**

...

10:00 AM

March 15, 2016 - Monday

Sinclair Enterprises Building, Indianapolis, Indiana

The board room was filled with discussion as department heads piled on each other's arguments, proposals and plans, along with occasional casual conversations.

Silence cut through the noise when a woman in black entered.

"I'm afraid Mr. Sinclair won't be joining us today." She stated. "He's occupied at the moment and wishes Mr. Hicks, Vice President of the board to take charge."

Hicks nodded while some board members began muttering among themselves.

"As always, the big man won't join another board meeting." One of them grumbled

In the building's highest floor, the 'big man' stood in front of his office's window. Being the tallest building in the city, the Sinclair Enterprises Building has the best view of Indianapolis.

The woman in black entered the vast office with a blank expression. "Mr. Sinclair, the meeting has started. Hicks is in charge and many if them are—as usual—unhappy that you're once again absent for another board assembly."

"As usual." Lucas Sinclair nodded with a smile.

"I believe that would be all, Claire. Thank you." He said not looking away from the window.

"Yes, sir." His assistant nodded and exited the room gracefully.

Lucas sighed. It's been twenty years since he founded Sinclair Enterprises and twenty years for him to slowly return to Indiana. Becoming rich and famous is said to change a person even to the point of leaving everything in his past in a trash chute yet a year ago he decided to build his headquarters here out of all places.

The 'big man' can't seem to stay away from home. Lucas told himself.

Man, has it really been that long? He thought to himself. The memory of firing rocks at a petal faced creature, burning a living tunnel and fighting a flesh monstrosity using fireworks made their way to Lucas' head.

He took a deep breath and sat down.

He looked at the pictures in his table: one was a family photo from when he was young; one was a wedding photo—Lucas pursed his lips and shook his head; the third one was a picture of him with the Party.

They were teenagers back then. It was Christmas 1985 when they were all together for the last time. They occasionally get together but there would always be a missing Party Member.

Even if they're not closely knitted like before, Lucas knows that their shared misadventures will keep them forever bonded somehow.

"Memories like that never goes away, I guess." He said to himself.

...

So Will is a teacher and Lucas is a CEO of his own company. Continue to see how I envisioned the other Party Members.

**Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.**


	4. Chapter 1: The Reunion (Max)

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.

...

7:30 AM

March 15, 2016 - Monday

Mayfield Clinic, San Francisco, California

Dr. Max Mayfield just finished an appointment with one of her patients when the door to her office burst open. She told her receptionist a thousand times to notify her before someone could in.

Her annoyance faded when she saw two fiery haired twelve year olds run towards her. Tackled by two hugs at once almost made Max lose balance.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in class today?" Max chucked at the boy and girl as the pull away their hug.

"Marcus came by to school!" The boy said gleefully. "He talked to Ms. Engel asking to excuse Maya and me from class. No school!"

The girl frowned at her brother's reaction. "Mom, I know Matthew and I are twins but sometimes I can't believe I'm related to someone who doesn't understand the importance of education."

"Nerd." The boy muttered.

"Dummy." The girl hissed.

Max laughed at the two and noticed another visitor.

"Hey, Mom." Marcus gave her mother a smile as she went to give him a hug. "I was planning to surprise you but these two ran faster than me."

"Well, I'm still surprised." Max told her eldest. "I didn't know you were coming so there's that. How's work? Oh, are you still dating Samantha Rowe?"

The twins laughed at their Mom's last question.

Marcus scratched his shaggy dark hair and laughed. "Work has been great, our department got a new office and I was just promoted vice president—"

Max interrupted by lightly punching her son's arm. "That's my boy."

"—and I will be leaving tomorrow for Indiana. HQ called last night and I decided to visit you guys before I go." Marcus finished.

Max raised a red eyebrow. Taking the signal, Marcus laughed.

"And yes, Mom. Sam and I are still dating."

The twins started singing: "Mark and Sam, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"You two knock it off." Max laughed. The twins continued singing as Max collected herself. "Marcus, um, have you told your Dad the news?"

"Well, I'm kinda planning to tell him personally when I get to Indianapolis." Marcus said sheepishly. "I will tell him Mom."

Max nodded slowly.

"Okay then," Marcus looked at his little siblings. "Let's Go skateboarding. Doc Mayfield: you up for it?"

Max grinned. "You're on, pal."

...

Max is a doctor and a mother of three: the responsible and caring Marcus, and the twins Matthew and Maya.

Mike and El are next.

**Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.**


	5. Chapter 1: The Reunion (Mike)

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.

...

10:47 AM

March 15, 2016 - Monday

Indianapolis, Indiana

"Traffic." The cabdriver grunted.

Mike Wheeler sat silently as he watched the cars fill the road and listened to the blaring horns and war cries of road raged drivers.

As an engineer, Mike is used to noisy cities. He has a house in San Fransisco but being employed by multiple companies all over the country got him traveling almost every year. Due to that he's totally synced with how things work in the different busy urban areas.

Frankly however, he preferred the quiet.

Two days ago, he was called by an old friend to Indianapolis and discuss a project Mike is going to handle. Mike was delighted that he'll be working with someone he knows.

Life has been a rollercoaster for Mike in the past years.

When the Summer of '85 forever changed everything, he felt the Party slowly drift apart. He then went to the California Institute of Technology and it was his second year in college when he got heartbroken. Third year college was when he fell in love again and when he graduated, he immediately got employed as a professional engineer. He married the woman who healed his heart and had a family. After 20 years of marriage, Mike got divorced.

Mike rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Roller coaster, my life is a roller frickin' coaster. He scolded himself.

The lights blinked green as the cabdriver let out a happy grunt. Mike's friend wasn't kidding when he said the building is a towering giant compared to the rest in Indianapolis. Seventy stories high, the Sinclair Enterprises Building was a sight to behold.

"Lucas, you son of a gun." Mike grinned.

The Party drifted apart indeed but Mike has always tried his best to keep in touch with everybody—mainly because he felt responsible as the Party's de facto leader.

I'm a grown ass man and I'm still acting like I'm in a DD campaign. Mike laughed to himself.

Will became an architect but decided to teach rather than practice the profession. He did a collaboration once with Mike on a project in Maine five years ago. Being his brother-in-law, the two of them get to have reunions.

Lucas has become one of the most successful entrepreneurs of the century with his ever growing company that branches out many divisions from tech research to charity. Mike never thought he will be working for a company owned by Lucas but it's actually happening.

Max became a doctor based in California. Mike chuckled thinking about her at the moment.

Dustin pursued a career in science becoming a renown physicist. One time, they went out for drinks one night in Los Angeles where he drunkenly told Mike that he's working on a secret military based project—"It's all Area 51-ish." As he put it—but Mike dismissed the idea believing he's just very very drunk. Still, out of the four, he was the one who achieved the dream of becoming a scientist.

And of course, El...

They haven't talked for a very long time. Ever since that fight between them, a great gap has formed between them like the Void between their world (El) and the... Upside Down (Mike—of course).

He knows that Eleven has become a famous writer traveling around the world for her books. The last time they saw each other was at Mrs. Byers birthday party last year. Mike remembers that moment when time stopped as their eyes met. They didn't say a word, not even a wave of hello—they just looked at each other.

When she smiled, Mike's heart was melted. He missed her beautiful smile and everything else about her. He was about to go and talk to her but as if an invisible force held him back, he just smiled.

God, I love her so much... Mike thought.

Even after everything, Mike is still in love with Jane 'El' Hopper.

"Here we are." The cabby's voice snapped Mike from his thoughts.

He got out of the vehicle and looked at the building before him. With a deep breath, he went in.

...

Mike is kinda lost at the moment. His life is spiraling in a way. You may say he's stuck in some sort of crisis with everything that has happened him ever since 1985.

And yet even in a dark cave, the light that is his never dying love for Eleven is still guiding him outside.

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.


	6. Chapter 1: The Reunion (Eleven)

**Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.**

**...**

11:00 AM

March 15, 2016 - Monday

Indianapolis International Airport, Indianapolis, Indiana

Scanning the crowd before her, Jane 'El' Hopper managed to spot the blonde woman holding a sign with her name.

"Welcome back to Indiana, Jane." Holly Wheeler cheered as they hugged.

El has been traveling a lot. Once upon a time, she thought she would never see the world and be stuck in a lab forever but now she got to visit different places and has met many new friends. She was so scared to board a plane for the first time that she had to call her Dad, Jim Hopper to accompany her to France.

To the retired sheriff's surprise, El pursued a career of writing. She barely spoke when he first met her and now, she's a world traveling author of famous books. He is proud to raise someone wonderful as her. El was everything to him and watching her grow up made him feel his life isn't the blackhole he once feared.

"You're coming home?" Hopper sounded happy when talked on the phone yesterday. "That's great!"

He went on rambling about tidying up the cabin and preparing a big meal until El cut him off:

"Hop," El said.—

"Oh getting carried away uh... yeah, El?"

—"I miss you and can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait too, kid. I missed you so much."

Ever since Hoper returned to her life, El has grown more attached to the man he came to know as her Dad. When he came back from 'the bad place', El made it her duty to check up on him every night—sometimes falling asleep in the couch or in the chair she placed in Hopper's room.

She doesn't want to lose him again.

When she went to college and started working, El promised to come home once every season to be with her Dad. After all these years, that promise remains unbroken.

"Thank you so much for picking me up, Holly." El smiled. "I almost called Mayor Harrington to come and pick me up."

Both shared a mutual laugh.

Steve Harrington, former babysitter extraordinaire and current Mayor of Hawkins, Indiana has always been there for El and her friends so the thought of calling a mayor for a ride home is not crazy as it seems.

"Or you could've just called him." Holly giggled which made El give her a confused look. The blonde rolled her eyes. "Come on Jane, you know I meant Mikey."

El felt her face turn red. "Um... yeah. I could have...I-I mean—"

"I'm just teasing," Holly winked. "Mikey has the same reaction you just had. I know you two are still dancing around each other but you guys are so obvious."

Before El could say anything else, Holly grabbed one of her bags and strolled off. The acclaimed writer sighed and followed.

...

Okay, that'll be it for this chapter.

Details about their life are not totally unboxed yet but they will. And the relationships mix up will be unveiled next chapter—I believe some could already guess the mix ups from this chapter.

I promise, things will get more sense soon.

I know some are wandering where the hell is Dustin. That'll be in the the next chapter. Oh and Hopper's back—alive and kicking. Details of how he came back won't be explored as El is to hurt to think about it even after all these years.

And take note, the Party members are in their mid forties since the year is 2016.

There isn't an actual reunion yet but they're on track. Things will indeed become strange again for the Party.

I'm open for correction, please point out any error that you may see to me.

Stay tuned and PATIENCE. :-D

**Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.**


	7. Chapter 2: Grata Donum (Mike & Lucas)

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.

...

Chapter Two

Grata Domum

11:25 AM

Sinclair Enterprises Building, Indianapolis, Indiana

Mike made his way through the enormous facility, following a woman named Claire who introduced herself as Lucas' Assistant. The outside was a marvel but inside is far greater.

Lucas really outdid himself.

When they were in the elevator, Mike felt uneasy to be alone with Lucas' Assistant. The woman has some sort of cold aura emanating around her. She walked with grace and when standing still, she retained one single pose: regal.

A flood of relief came to Mike when the elevator stopped in the highest floor. Claire stepped out first while Mike kept up his pace. Twin dark oak doors stood in front of the pair. Without calling in or tapping any button to announce them approaching, Claire opened it to a vast office.

"Thank you, Claire." Lucas's voice echoed.

The Assistant nodded and gave a piercing look at Mike before smiling. "Mr. Wheeler."

As she exited the room, the twin doors automatically closed leaving Mike alone with the CEO of Sinclair Enterprises.

Lucas stood in front of the offices windows, watching the city down below. He turned to face Mike who shifted uncomfortably. The dark skinned man walked towards him with an empty expression.

Now standing face to face with each other, Lucas stared Mike directly in the eyes. "Mr. Wheeler."

Mike gulped. "Mr. Sinclair."

Silence.

Lucas' lips twitched then breaking the serious facade, burst out laughing. Mike let a small smile escape his mouth before joining his old friend.

"Now that was some next level terrible boss right there." Mike said between the laughs.

Lucas put an arm around Mike and led him to the window. "Come on let's catch up before we go to business."

The two haven't seen each other for almost a year so the idea of catching up with a friend sounded good.

"Look at the city, Mike." Lucas told his

The engineer didn't need to be told to for he has already set his gaze at the city of Indiana before him. He's been to great viewpoints to beautiful cities but none can top the city close to home. Close to Hawkins.

Lucas must've seen Mike's expression shift as he sighed. "Thinking about Hawkins, huh?"

Mike just nodded.

Lucas paced to his desk and sat on it. "To be honest, I always feel this strange urge to go back there."

"Yeah?" Mike mused. "When's the last time you've been to Hawkins?"

Lucas stood up and grabbed a bottle of wine sitting on a bucket filled with ice. He poured the dark liquid on two glasses and gave one to Mike.

"1987," Lucas said. Mike heard a slight pang of guilt in his voice. "After that, I went to NYU and my family settled to D.C. shortly after. You?"

Mike took a deep breath. "1990–because Mom and Dad finally made a decision to move in Oregon."

The two went silent. They had promised that the Party will endure no matter what but the truth is that they don't want to admit the fact that they're drifting apart. That was then...

"That goes the same as Will, Max and El, huh?" Lucas broke the silence.

"And Dustin?" Mike chuckled.

"He's probably digging a hole to the center of the earth right now." Lucas joked. "I mean all that science stuff he's been doing the past thirty years must be crazy adventures for him."

The two share another hearty laugh and went on reminiscing about the Party before the summer of '85. The memories never faded at all as Mike and Lucas can perfectly recall events from the past that made them laugh.

"So, Mike," Lucas suddenly cleared his throat. "How're the kids?"

Mike let an short uneasy laugh. "Well, they're great. I mean I'm being a terrible Dad to them for not being around all the time but I'm happy to see them grow up."

Lucas nodded at his friend's words. "I suppose your eldest hasn't talked to you yet."

"Is there something wrong?" Mike asked, concern coated in his voice.

"Nothing's wrong man but there is something." Lucas said with a wink. "It's best that I should just let you two talk."

Deciding to drop it and ask his son later, Mike raised his hands in surrender. "How 'bout you, man? Have you found that 'someone' yet?"

Lucas chuckled but Mike winced when he remembered the tragedy that fell on his friend's heart.

"Nah, I'm good." Lucas shrugged. "I've already met that 'someone' and I believe we are only granted one soulmate per lifetime."

Silence hung again in the air.

"Chloe was that special, huh." Mike finally found his voice.

After taking a sip from his glass, Lucas smiled at the woman next to him in the wedding photo. "She was the greatest thing that happened to me, Mike. The universe however has other plans for me and took her away."

Mike watched as his friend refilled his glass.

The casual talk ended there as the two went to discuss the project Mike will be handling. After showing Mike all the project details, Lucas raised his glass.

"To what is soon to come!"

Mike raised his. "To what is soon to come."

As their glasses clinked, both their phones rang. The two looked at each other and reached out their pockets.

Instead of a their set ringtone, it was a sequence of beeps and on the screen was a text in bold font: CODE RED.

...

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.


	8. Chapter 2: Grata Donum (Max)

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.

...

San Fransisco, California

8:15 AM

It was windy today.

Skating was fun. Built with a fit physique, Max managed to best every skater present including her twenty-four year old son.

After the park, the twins suggested that they go to the beach. It was empty when they got there. The twins began to push each other in the sand, laughing—obviously having fun.

Max, held her skateboard close to her chest as she watched the waves dance in the seashore. Even after all this time, she couldn't seem to forget about the person she thought she hated.

"Mom, you okay?" Marcus nudged his mother's arm.

"Oh, um yeah," Max managed to smile. "It's just... you know what, it's nothing."

"You look like you're about to cry." Marcus noted.

Max instinctively checked if she has tears and Marcus chuckled.

"I can practically feel your sadness, Mom yet you managed to show off with a skateboard." Marcus shook his head with a sly smile. "I know something's bothering you, even the coolest moms can share their feelings."

Max sighed. "Your aunt El really taught how to get people talking, huh?"

Marcus beamed.

"Okay, I feel sad because the sea reminds me of your uncle." Max said, emphasizing the word 'uncle'.

Marcus remained quiet and gave her a nod.

"He wasn't the best among people," Max continued. "Trust me, he's a grade A douche and I hated him..."

She took a deep breath as she felt her eyes began to water. She looked at the twins who are busy chasing each other near the water.

Smiling, she continued: "I never thought it would be so painful to lose someone you despised so much... during Billy's final moments... I was crushed..."

She let the tears fall as Marcus comforted her with a hug.

"It's crazy... I hated him so much but..." Max sobbed. "He was my brother..."

Max and her son stood there, hugging as her crying was silenced by the waves.

"Is Mom okay?" Maya was suddenly beside Marcus. "Is she crying?"

Max let go of her son's embrace and leveled her eyes to the twin. "I'm not crying, sweetie. I was just hugging your brother because I missed him."

Maya has a doubtful look in her face but she just shrugged. "Okay, if you say so."

Out of nowhere, Max's phone suddenly roared to life. It was beeping and the vibration shook the entire handbag. Max immediately grabbed it and saw a bold text on the screen.

With his hands covering his ears, Matthew yelled. "What's with Moms phone?"

"The sound is pretty annoying." Maya shouted with ears plugged by her hands as well.

Marcus watched as her Mom's eyes slowly widen. He caught a glimpse of the screen and read: CODE RED.

...

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.


	9. Chapter 2: Grata Donum (Will)

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.

...

Perdue University, Indianapolis, Indiana

12:34 PM

Will didn't finish his lunch when he recieved the alarm.

The sequential beeps and the text—CODE RED—came from them.

Weeks after the destruction of Starcourt, shady men approached Will and his friends one day to talk. Will remembers the details as he rushed to his car.

His Mom paced back and forth while Jonathan leaned against the dining table and Nancy sat on one of the chairs next to him. The conspiracist Murray stood next to the telephone and Steve silently sat on the floor with Robin. Will was in the La-Z-Boy while Mike and Max sat with El in the couch. Lucas stood beside his girlfriend while Erica and Dustin were propped down the carpeted floor.

A woman wearing a black coat stood in front of them with an blank expression. Dr. Sam Owens was there too, silently watching.

"I know you have suffered the past years due to the... mishaps done by the Hawkins Laboratory." She said in a flat tone. "And I am sorry for those who lost—"

"Sorry?!" Joyce stopped her tracks and pointed a finger at the woman. "Your sorry can't fix what has happened to us—to this town! Can your sorry bring back those who died because of that damned lab?! Can your sorry return things to normal?! I'm fucking done with you and your shit!"

The woman's expression didn't change as Joyce's blood boiled in rage. Jonathan tried to calm his Mom but she wasn't finished just yet.

"First you take children for your sick experiments! Then open a freaking door to hell unleashing monsters! To make shit personal: you tried to cover my son's disappearance! Then you failed to help my boy when he was fuck—I don't know: possessed! In less than a year your projects attracted commies to come here and in the end, many people died! YOUR SHIT KILLED BARBARA, BOB, AND ALEXEI! YOUR SHIT MADE ME PULL THE TRIGGER THAT KILLED HOP!!!"

With those last words, Will watched his Mom collapse to the floor with Jonathan hugging her close. Joyce couldn't stop her crying as her anger exploded along with her fears and guilt. In the couch, El began to cry as well. Both Max and Mike immediately tried to comfort her.

Sam Owens gestured the woman to step back. He knelt down beside Joyce and sighed. "Joyce, we're doing everything we can. I know we failed this town and heck, humanity itself!"

Joyce looked at the scientist who looked just as miserable as the rest of them. Out of all people in that lab, Owens proved to be the most trustworthy among them.

The woman cleared her throat and began to speak once again. "What happened has happened but we need your silence. We cannot let the truth come out; it will only make things worse for everyone."

Will felt a tinge of anger light up inside him. They're asking everybody to shut up once again.

Before will got to explode in frustration like his Mom, a new person entered the room. He was wearing an all white suit and pretty much everything about him is white. The pale man scanned the room and nodded.

"My name is White," He stated a-matter-of-factly. "In behalf of my organization, I promise you that we won't let this living hell get to you ever again."

The kids looked at the white man called White. He was so odd.

"It's a promise," He smiled, flashing bright white teeth. "And promises cannot be broken... correct, children?"

Back in the present, Will was already on route to the place they agreed to meet when the message would appear to them.

The memory of White giving them devices—renewing once in a while, burned in the back of Will's head.

"You may use these as they are supposed to be used." White explained after everyone present during that afternoon. "However, when things start to get—ugly, those handy pieces of technology will notify you. You may do as you wish: run away as far as possible..."

"Or come see things be finished." Will mutteref as his car left Indianapolis.

...

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.

Sam Owens and Murray Bauman make a brief appearance in the flashback. I will try to include other characters—both in relived memories and in the present.


	10. Chapter 2: Grata Domum (Eleven)

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.

...

Hopper Cabin, Hawkins, Indiana

1:01 PM

El and Hopper hugged for a very long time before she showed him the text in her phone's screen. Thankfully the beeping has already stopped—Holly was clearly annoyed the whole trip to Hawkins and when El apologized, the blonde teasingly suggested that dating Mike again will make her forget the nonstop noise that pretty much scarred Holly's ears.

"I'll be driving back to Oregon Friday." Holly told El as the writer unloaded her bags. "I'll be attending the seminar Downtown for three days. If you need a ride, call me 'kay?"

"Thank you for everything," El said as she gave Holly a hug. "I'll be in touch."

When Holly's car vanished from sight, El took a deep breath and trekked through the forest.

Hopper was waiting in the porch for her daughter and when he spotted the floating luggage, he couldn't help but smile.

"So, this UDA guys sent you the message?" Hopper asked a few moments later.

"Yes," El sighed. "They say it 'calls' us when 'hell is set loose once again'."

Hopper leaned back. "Damn, and I thought the nightmare is finally over."

El reached for her Dad's hand and squeezed. "I won't let you get hurt ever again. I promise."

Hopper chuckled then proceeded to ruffle her hair. El didn't mind it—she felt like she's thirteen again, enjoying the warmth care of Hopper.

"I know, El." Hopper said with a smile. "You're the strongest person I know but this old man can still stand for himself."

El shook her head. "No. The white man said we can leave for somewhere safe like Joyce—"

"I'm not leaving Hawkins, El." Hopper said sadly. "And I never run."

There was no point arguing with the brave soul inside the old man before her so El smiled. "You're stubborn, you know that?"

"Where d'you think you got it from?" Hopper countered, laughing.

The laughter was stopped when El's phone rang. Knowing it isn't another distress signal but a call, she looked at the screen and saw it was Will. El answered it without additional hesitation.

"Hello, this is El."

"El! The signal, it's active." Will said intensely.

Hopper frowned. He muttered to himself: "This isn't gonna end up well..."

El pretended that she hasn't heard her Dad's words and shifted her full attention to Will.

"Do you think everyone received the same message?" El pondered out loud.

"They should," Will reassured her. "White gave us the same phones set to notify us when another threat comes to Hawkins."

El glanced at Hopper's direction and saw him turn on the television. She can't let him get hurt ever again.

"We should be there, El." Will's words struck El.

"What?"

"We should be there when the cause of everything that went wrong ends." His voice was firm and El has never met this fiery side of Will Byers before. "I'm heading towards the Lab. Are you coming?"

Hesitation took hold of her as painful memories came crashing in.

"El." Hopper's voice snapped her from spiraling. He didn't turn away from the TV but he continued. "Everything started inside that damned place... and you were one of its first victims—"

El lowered the phone from her ears as tears began to flow.

"—but you're strong." Hopper said. "You kept fighting and you never gave up."

He finally turned to look at her and smiled. "Your friends need you for one last fight—don't tell me you're giving up on friends now."

Silence stayed for a while.

"Will."

"I'm still here."

"I'll meet you in the Lab." El said. "Let's be there when this shit finally ends."

...

That's Chapter Two.

With the signal finally activating, the Party was given a choice to walk away or come witness the evil they've struggled with finally end.

And by the way, Hopper is right on two things: *spoilers* the party needs to get ready for a fight and things will totally not end well.

Updates coming in soon. Please help improve by pointing out errors and leaving reviews.

Stay tuned and PATIENCE :-D

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.


	11. Chapter 3: The Return to Hawkins (1)

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers

...

Chapter Three

The Return to Hawkins

...

Hawkins, Indiana

1:05 PM

Mike saw the sky turn gray as Lucas' car entered Hawkins. The sight of grey clouds looming above made him wonder if this once quiet town is actually cursed or not.

"If this shit's going to end, I want to be there." Lucas muttered behind the wheel.

Mike nodded in reply. He didn't expect a business trip to go south like this—and he most definitely didn't expect to visit his old home.

Hawkins. The place where his life first turned upside-down. The Upside Down...

Ever since his family left for Oregon, Hawkins became a place they won't ever return to ever again. Mike winced recalling the fact that Holly was in Hawkins attending a seminar of sorts.

"What do you think is happening now?" Mike said not really expecting an answer.

"No idea." Lucas growled, seemingly annoyed. "Whatever's happening, they should've shed some details."

Mike looked at his friend. He was clearly surprised. "What do you mean?"

Lucas took a deep breath and sighed. "Five years ago, a military organization called the United Defense Axis approached Sinclair Enterprises. They are government-run and they're affiliated with Dr. Owens."

Mike didn't let his eyes drift away and kept them fixated at Lucas.

"The UDA as they dubbed themselves asked if I could support a project they named 'Nether Watch'," Lucas continued. "I gladly let my top researchers in the project and supplied them with the best tech. Along with various eapons."

Mike sank in his seat and scowled. "And you didn't tell any of us because of what reason?"

"Mike, remember what that man, White said to us thirty years ago?" Lucas said. "We will be notified but the choice to whether run away from another mess or come back to face it down is ours. My choice is to have that hell permanently shut by doing what I can. As far as I'm concerned, you and the rest didn't get to share your thoughts on the matter."

Understanding his friend's obvious frustration, Mike nodded. "You have a point. But just so you know: I'm in to end this crap for good."

Lucas grinned. "Nice to have someone else on board. Any word on the others?"

Mike unlocked his phone and browsed through his contacts. He stopped at Will's name and dialed.

...

Short part for these two. I intended this one to introduce the UDA and reveal Lucas' involvement to the so-called "Nether Watch".

The Party will be making their way back to Hawkins and yep, I'll get to that soon. More revelations like Lucas' case coming up too

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers


	12. Chapter 3: The Return to Hawkins (2)

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers

...

Woods near the Hopper Cabin, Hawkins Indiana

1:30

Will parked his car near the woods like Jonathan would when they visit the Hoppers. he checked his phone for more alarms and noticed there's no reception. Now alone and all grown up, Will trudged towards the trees.

He never said it out loud but forests would always remind him about the night he was taken by the Demogorgon. Even now, Will never got over the traumatic memory—suddenly appearing in the Upside Down, rifle shaking in her hand and a monster lunging at him. He fired and must've startled the creature as it retreated in the darkness. It gave him enough time to run and for almost a week, he evaded capture.

He winced as he went deeper.

That's in the past. He told himself but behind that was genuine fear that something like that will happen again—to him or to someone else. That's why he's coming back: to end the terror and prevent his tragedy from happening again.

The house looked the same as it was thirty years ago—except the fact that Hopper must've done some renovations when he came back.

Another memory popped back in Will's mind: it happened in November 1984 in the very same house before him. He remembers being bound to a bed, surrounded by his Mom, brother and Nancy. Heaters were all over the place, set to the highest temperature. The fireplace crackled, adding in the intense heat. Will was choking his own Mom when he felt great pain as a heated poker was jabbed to his side. He recalled the smoke exiting his mouth, screeching in pain and flying towards the night sky.

Will finally arrived in the cabin's porch and after knocking rhythmically at the door, he heard locks unlatching themselves as it opened.

"Will," El gasped when she saw him, giving him a tight hug. "It's so great to see you."

Will returned the hug. When they pulled away however, his expression turned grim. "It's great to see you too, El but the situation says otherwise..."

El nodded, knowing this isn't a happy reunion but one that will most probably drag them to danger.

"I wish we are in lighter circumstances," Will sighed. "But we both know that until the threat is actually dealt with, things will always end bad for us."

"You're right," Hopper grunted as he stood up from his chair. "And that's why we'll be finishing this together."

El rushed to her Dad's side and took his had. "Hop—Dad, I need you to stay here. Please."

Hopper looked at her daughter. She has become so different from the little girl he found in the woods that winter night yet the fire in her eyes burned the same—the fire of keeping everyone she loves safe.

"Hop, Will and I will finish this," El pleaded. "I need you safe and far from any more danger. You've kept me and everyone safe almost your whole life. Let us fight this battle. I just need you to be safe."

The old man stared into his daughter's eyes and sighed. He sat back down and chuckled. "Fine, this old guy will stay here. Not because I'm backing out from a fight: I'll serve as back up when needed."

El felt relieved as she laughed at her Dad's still stubborn surrender. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled but it quickly faded. "Will and I are going to the Lab."

Will heard her voice become heavy when she uttered 'lab'. He couldn't blame her for feeling uneasy about that damned place. She practically had most of her childhood inside Hawkins Lab and for her to go back there will obviously bring back memories. Will himself remembered his time there—from the check ups with Dr. Owens to him leading soldiers and later the scientists to their deaths.

"Thirty years ago, White gave us our first modified devices that will alert us when the Upside Down comes back to cause more trouble," Will said. "As the years went by, the agents through the same moniker of White sent us different devices to match the times."

"Each time we get upgraded gadgets, a message will always remind us about our agreements to their 'organization' and the emphasized area to go when the alarm goes off: Hawkins Lab." El finished.

Hopper doesn't seem to be surprised. "When will you be going?"

"If possible, now is a good time." Will suggested.

The retired police chief seemed to agree.

El knelt before him and smiled. "I'll be back and the nightmare will finally be over. I promise"

"Be safe, El." Hopper said and paused. He pulled her into a hug. "I'll hold on to that promise of yours."

El hugged him tighter. "Friends—and especially Family don't lie."

The moment was ruined as Will's phone buzzed. He instantly answered after seeing who it was: "Mike?"

...

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.


	13. Chapter 3: The Return to Hawkins (3)

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.

...

11:30 PM (California Time)

Max didn't give her son more details after saying she's going to Indiana with him.

Marcus was confused when his Mom started to pack a few of her things in a bag. He didn't bother asking for a thorough explanation of what's happening knowing his mother would just brush his questions aside.

Before leaving, Max left the twins under their grandfather, who like Marcus wasn't given information concerning Max's spontaneous actions.

When they arrived in the airfield, Marcus tried prying for answers.

"I'll explain when we get there," That was Max's only reply. "We really need to go now."

Marcus sighed, obviously disappointed to be kept in the shadows.

The pilot of the private plane owned by Sinclair Enterprises didn't argue when Max told him she's joining the flight to Indianapolis.

Max felt an awkward feeling in her stomach upon realizing that she's boarding a plane that belongs to her first boyfriend. After their breakup, Max and Lucas developed a mutual understanding, moving on from their relationship. The only thing that made it awkward was happened a year later when Max got into a new relationship. Max remembers the betrayed expression Lucas had when he found out.

When Lucas later met Chloe, things became lighter between him and Max as full closure finally dawned upon them. They became friends again and Lucas has been the 'cool' uncle to Marcus and the twins up to this day. He was one of the three best men her wedding and she was there when he got married to Chloe. Everything felt like it's falling into place until the divorce and the accident.

Max's divorce made things messy especially with the kids but it can't be compared with Lucas' tragedy a month later. He and Chloe got into an accident leading to only one survivor—Max can still remember Lucas words, wishing it should've been him who didn't make it.

Lucas was so miserable that time and Max somehow found herself going to see him. It was a cold winter night in Los Angeles and the redhead was shocked to see Lucas' apartment in ruins. The most successful entrepreneur she knew was replaced by an empty shell, drunk and comfortless.

"Oh my goodness," Max gasped as she rushed to Lucas' side. "Lucas what the hell?!"

Lucas looked up and snorted. "Hey, MadMax!"

Max grabbed the liquor bottle from his hands and shot him an annoyed look. "Drinking like a bum isn't your suit, Sinclair."

Lucas waved her off. "You don't know that."

His words were sluggish and his eyes were unfocused, opening and closing from time to time.

"Come on, you need to get up." Max said, sighing at his drunken state. She sneered when he smelled the foul scent of vomit. "You need to change—and a cold shower."

After consecutive attempts, Max finally got him to bed wearing fresh clothes—although process of getting Lucas to cooperate was slow. Max sat down at the edge of the bed and scowled at Lucas who has a sheepish grin plastered in his face.

"You're very nice today." He said. "But you're not Chloe. She's gone."

Max could only sigh as the first verbal signs of Lucas' grief comes out. "Lucas, you need to sleep."

Tears are now flowing in Lucas' face. "Why did I get to live? She's gone, Max! She's gone! And damn it—!"

He's now crying and Max leaned to give him a hug. "There, there..."

"—it's my fault, Max." Lucas said. "I was so busy yelling at her that I didn't see that damn truck... shit... we were arguing and that's the last thing we ever did together!"

Max didn't say a word but held Lucas close. The rest of the night went fast as she suddenly found herself face to face with him. Then, they were kissing.

"Mom," Marcus interrupted her thoughts. "You okay?"

Max managed a smile. "I was thinking... of something in the past."

Marcus just nodded, knowing she's not telling him the truth. "Plane's gonna land soon."

Looking at her son, Max let out a sigh. "Marcus: when we get to Indianapolis, I need you to stay there. I'll be going to Hawkins."

Before he could say something else, Marcus felt his Mom's grip in both of his arms.

"I can't tell you what's exactly going on but I can tell you this: I'm going back to Hawkins and things will get ugly." Max pleaded.

"Mom..." Marcus sighed. "I haven't been truly honest with you... at work, Uncle Lucas told me something. He talked to me before letting me join a project that involves the few people he completely trusts in the company."

Max's eyes met her son's.

"Uncle Lucas never told anyone else," Marcus continued. "Mom, I know everything."

...

Chapter three ends here. Max and Marcus will be heading back to Hawkins together as Mike partners up with Lucas while El goes with Will. Safe to say the true reunion will happen real soon. Yeah, you might think I'm forgetting someone but in the next chapter—you'll see.

So a brief LuMax flashback is included in this part to show how things are faring between them and the Party's reunion will show more moments concerning the Party members relationships with each other.

So next chapter will be coming up soon—stay tuned.

PEACE :-D

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.


	14. Chapter 4: The Scientist(1)

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.

...

Chapter Four:

The Scientist

Hawkins Junkyard, Hawkins, Indiana

1:45 PM

...

Fifteen minutes after Mike called, Will found himself walking towards the abandoned junkyard with Eleven.

"Will, I've been calling you for almost twenty minutes." Mike said during their phone call. "Are you okay?"

"There was no reception," Will said. He sighed, knowing the true reason of Mike's call. "I believe you got the message."

Mike was silent for three seconds. "Yeah. That confirms that we all got the alarm. I'm with Lucas and we're already in Hawkins. I want to let you know that we're heading out to the Lab."

"El and I are here too," Will confirmed. "I guess we have the same reasons; we're here to witness the end."

The two pairs agreed to rendezvous in the junkyard before marching towards the lab. Compared to when they were kids, the place has amassed more junk as piles of scrap now resemble modern artworks of hills.

El couldn't help but remember when Mike, Lucas and Dustin took here for the first time. It was when the 'bad men' launched a hunt for her and her friends. She smiled as she recalled seeing Hopper for the first time beating the crap out of the armed men that almost got her and the others. Now, she prayed that Hopper won't be doing anything like that as she seriously wants him to stay home, away from danger.

Another pressing matter in her mind was Mike who will be joining her and Will soon. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard Mike talk through the phone. They haven't been as close as they were in the past—especially since their big breakup—yet she couldn't help but feel awkward whenever Mike is either around or mentioned. She never said it to anyone but she misses him and the special moments they shared together. Nowadays, they couldn't even look at each other without making either one of them acting skittish.

She is definitely still in love with him. Being back in the junkyard with unknown danger looming ahead them seems to make her feel like their first days together.

Will watched El's expression shift from dreamy to worried to a weird combination of both. "You're thinking about Mike again, aren't you?"

El gave him a I'm-not-guiltily-guilty look.

"Come on, El," Will snickered. "You guys really need to talk. You two are acting like chickens—scared to even look at each other."

"Um, I'm not thinking about him," El stammered, her ears heating up. "I was uh, um—"

"After all these years, you can't seem to make a believable lie." Will shook his head.

"That's because I hate lying." El grumbled. She's telling the truth; she hates telling lies even if it's the smallest and most harmless ones—she hates them. "Friends don't lie, remember?"

Will shrugged. "Yeah but that can't be the case always."

El kept it as her saying but she aside from 'promise', there's also another word she keeps in her heart. She stopped walking and Will did as well. "We can't be honest always. That's why we need to compromise."

Before them, Mike and Lucas were waiting.

...

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.


	15. Chapter 4: The Scientist (2)

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.

...

Sinclair Enterprises Airfield, Indianapolis, Indiana

2:15 PM

Max was silent ever since the plane landed. Marcus' confession left her shaken and angry—angry at Marcus who got himself involved, angry at Lucas who put her son in jeopardy, and angry to herself too for not being able to keep Marcus away from the truth.

The redhead looked at her dark haired son who was busy talking to someone in the phone. The plane landed in a private airport owned by Sinclair Enterprises. Sitting in silence, Max's eyes followed Marcus who paced in front of her. Her eldest finally let out a sigh and dropped the phone.

"Uncle Lucas is not in the office." Marcus told his mother whilst avoiding direct eye contact with her. "His assistant Claire said he left after meeting with the new project engineer—"

He paused and finally looked at his Mom's eyes. "—the engineer with Uncle Lucas... do you think it's—"

"It's Mike." Max said, finally speaking to her son. "We were told that the alarm with reach all of us as long as we hold on to the devices they give us. Mike and Lucas must be in Hawkins already."

Marcus sighed. "I called Jeff from work to bring the car. We'll head straight to Hawkins right after."

Max gave him a subtle nod and resumed her silence.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Marcus said as he sat down beside Max. "Mom, please don't blame anyone but me for becoming involved with this... craziness. It actually my persistence that made Uncle Lucas tell me everything."

Max raised an eyebrow at her son.

Marcus ruffled his shaggy hair and shrugged awkwardly. "I was a nosy employee. When I noticed some resources were being withdrawn from Sinclair Enterprises, I started to investigate. Searching for answers and digging for clues ultimately led me to discover 'Project Nether Watch'. Uncle Lucas finally called me, warning me to stop."

"Well did you?" Max smirked.

Seeing his Mom smile mad Marcus laugh. "I didn't so after promises and more warnings, I finally made him tell me everything. When he finished, I asked to join the project and he reluctantly let me."

Max squinted. "What do you do in this 'Project Nether Watch'? A better question: what is that project for?"

"I'm tasked to secure and check the resources from Sinclair Enterprises," Marcus said. "I know Uncle Lucas gave me the safest and the easiest job in the project. The position is where I could be involved yet be very far away from it. I don't even get to see where the tech and other supplies go but I know it's in Hawkins as the database shows."

"So Lucas supplying the government and their operations," Max noted with a heavy tone. "And it has to be back in Hawkins Lab. Every time agents come to see me and perhaps the others as well, the would tell us to go back there when the alarm goes off."

"And just like that, we've connected some dots." Marcus said, trying to lighten up. "We should do more stuff like this. Makes me feel like spy or something."

Max looked at him and smiled. "You really are nosy as your Dad and persistent as your Mom."

...

This part is mostly Max and Marcus bonding as mom and son. I've established through the last chapters that Max took up the parent role in the Party thus these moments.

Anyways, the partnership between Sinclair Enterprises and UDA is expanded here along with small details about Project Nether Watch—more on them later.

This upload/update is kinda late compared to the previous ones but I'll be trying to keep up the pace. The story continues as the Party is almost fully reunited.

If there are errors and other stuff that needs correcting, please tell me. I'm open for correction.

Stay tuned for the next part. PEACE :D

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.


	16. Chapter 4: The Scientist (3)

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.

...

Hawkins Lab, Hawkins, Indiana

2:30 PM

Mike, Lucas, Will and El felt the terrible memories creep back as they got out from their vehicles. The old lab loomed over them and from where they stand, it seemed pretty abandoned.

In the junkyard, the two pairs managed to exchange theories and retell their version of receiving the alarm while also trying fo reconnect with each other. The first few minutes were awkward. El's eyes can't seem to meet Mike's as part of their party is reunited.

Lucas shook Will's hand and gave El a hug. Mike wanted to do the same but when he got to El, he reached out his hand and a reluctant Eleven shook it.

"It's good to see you again," Mike managed to say. "Um, I know this isn't a good time but I'm glad to see you again."

El smiled. "It's good to see you too, Mike."

The two were suddenly locked in place as their eyes finally met. Mike wanted to tell El how much he loves her right in that moment but he was too lost in her beautiful smile.

"Ugh, get a room." Lucas snorted, ending the former lovers' moment.

When they finally got adjusted, the four of them discussed about their plan. Everyone was shocked when Lucas flashed his pistol to the group.

"For protection." He clarified. He looked at Eleven and uncomfortably raised an eyebrow. "Um, are you, uh, charged up just in case the bad guys attack us? I mean, me and a gun can't handle if shit's get too rowdy."

Eleven replied by making an old washing machine, a broken armchair, and a worn out china cabinet float and slam back to the ground. Wiping the blood from her nose, El gave Lucas a nod. "Full charged."

Thirty years ago, El lost her powers after the battle of Starcourt. The Party had to join together for another misadventure when she regained her abilities—with the consolation of Hopper returning to their lives.

Those memories were the most repressed in all of them. Mike couldn't help but cringe at the traumatic experience they had that time. It's definitely best not to talk about it.

"Ready to end this?" Mike said. They didn't know but seeing the building made him feel like a kid again—running away from monsters, both man and beast.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Lucas reassured.

Mike looked at El who stood beside her, frozen with her eyes solely fixed at the place where she spent her childhood. Glancing at Will, he saw his best friend nod.

In their group of four, Mike knows that Will and El has an almost mirrored hatred for the lab. El was a test subject there and the memory of closing the Gate for the first time still haunts her—the image of the Mind Flayer's silhouette from the Upside Down made her feel weak and scared. Will in the other hand was a possessed spy for the otherworldly entity during his time inside Hawkins Lab.

Their surroundings look very deserted and there were no signs of anyone coming over and using the lab. The four of them continued their way towards the building.

The grey Hawkins sky was suddenly ripped by lightning as thunder boomed after.

"It's gonna rain." Will said, stating the obvious. He scowled at the clouds above and muttered: "Rain in spring... what is wrong with this town?"

Almost at the door, the group was intercepted by men in dark military uniforms armed with heavy firearms. They were obviously guarding the laboratory and they seem to be expecting visitors.

Mike heard Lucas cuss about bringing men or a bigger gun. In a span of a few seconds, they were completely surrounded.

"I'm Lucas Sinclair and I'm one of your patrons." Lucas stepped forward. "I support Project Nether Watch and I'm now here with my colleagues as part of an agreement we had with your 'organization' thirty years ago."

Lucas carefully raised his phone. "Your people gave each one of us devices like this."

The guards didn't seem to budge. However, Mike noticed that none of them have taken up their weapons yet.

"We don't want any trouble," Mike said, signaling El to be ready for anything. "We were told to come here when we get a notification from our respective devices."

As if on cue, the doors of the lab opened and two figures wearing coats—a lab coat and a trench coat to be specific—appeared before them.

The one in the lab coat walked towards them.

"Well, you guys finally came. It's about time." Dustin Henderson said gleefully.

...

Another chapter ends. So Dustin finally appears and is—yep—working with the UDA. The story will continue as Max will arrive to complete the Party.

Events are becoming kinda fast and I'll try to work on that. Uploading updates are kinda hassled today (kinda busy with some personal matters) but I had to compromise to finish a chapter for the story.

Okay, I'll be working on the next chapter soon and I'm kinda formulating another ST fanfic that I'll be making after I finish this one. Don't worry, I'll prioritize Stranger Beings first so I won't get them jumbled up.

Btw, I'm on board with Mileven but I'm kinda testing the character chemistry. So please bear with me and as usual, any corrections and stuff like that is appreciated.

PEACE and Patience :D

Stranger Things by the Duffer Brothers.


End file.
